


La Main du Roi

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Stannis, en visite à Port-Réal, rencontre le roi pour la première fois, ou du moins celui qu'il croit être le roi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Stannis Baratheon. Un souvenir de la première visite de Stannis à Port-Réal, quand il était enfant. L'inspiration me vient d'une anecdote lue sur le site de la Garde de Nuit. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

La pièce, plus grande, plus haute, que toutes celles d'Accalmie, l'aspire à peine les deux grandes portes dorées entrouvertes. Les gardes bardés d'armures blanches restent immobiles à l'entrée, sans même leur lancer un regard.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se rendent au Donjon Rouge, Robert et lui. Stannis n'a jamais vu Port-Réal.

Quand il entre dans la salle du Trône où son frère et lui vont être présentés à la cour du roi, il remarque tout de suite les grandes pierres qui longent la pièce. D'un blanc écru, lisses, elles happent son regard. Elles sont réparties en cercle concentrique, par ordre de grandeur.

Mais les pierres sont munies d'yeux et de dents.

Stannis sursaute lorsqu'il identifie les ossements.

Il se colle un peu plus à Robert pour presque lui tenir la main.

– Ce sont des dragons, murmure-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Ils ne vont pas te manger, ils sont morts, rétorque Robert, feignant la bravoure.

Stannis pourrait vraiment le croire courageux s'il ne savait pas reconnaître un mensonge. Robert n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il avance. Il enserre sa main.

Ils se perdent un peu plus entre les murs gigantesques, dans la foule qui les avalent, plus petits que jamais, et suivent leur père qui les devancent.

À mesure que les crânes rapetissent, Stannis se désintéresse des cadavres ; tout le monde sait que les dragons sont éteints, seuls les bébés en ont encore peur.

Il laisse alors son regard vagabonder dans le reste de la pièce. C'est à ce moment où ses yeux rencontrent le Trône, forgé des épées de tous les opposants d'Aegon. Des lames pointent de toute part, pointues, brillantes, tranchantes. Stannis a entendu dire que seuls ceux qui ne sont habilités à régner se blessent sur le Trône. Il l'en croirait presque vivant.

Il s'efforce de ne pas trembler car juste devant le siège royal, se tient un homme, celui qui les reçoit.

Grand, les épaules larges, les cheveux blonds, il porte une main à la paume de son épée. Son armure est flamboyante de rouge.

Quand il descend une première marche pour venir à leur encontre, Stannis est tenté de reculer. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un homme aussi impressionnant. Ses gestes à eux seuls – une main levée, un regard en direction de l'assemblée, un mot adressé aux gardes – imposent le respect de tous. Même son père, qui est pourtant seigneur de la maison Baratheon, descendant du victorieux Orys Baratheon, fait pâle figure à côté de cet homme. C'est à peine s'il ose l'aprocher.

Toute la salle se tait lorsque l'homme parle. Ses sujets baissent le regard devant lui. Ils usent de formules alambiquées et lui font des politesses. Il ne semble pas s'en accommoder pour autant, comme persuadé que, quoiqu'il advienne il aura toujours le dernier mot. L'homme fait autorité en ces lieux majestueux.

Stannis sait qu'il ne peut s'agir que du roi.

 

  
Les visites sont rares à Port-Réal, mais les préparatifs se font toujours dans la plus grande excitation. Cette fois-ci, Robert ne l'accompagnera pas. Il sera envoyé aux Eyriés pour y devenir le pupille de Jon Arryn.  
Stannis en serait presque attristé si l'idée de revoir l'immense forteresse du roi n'accaparait pas autant son esprit.

Son père n'a cessé de lui rappeler à quel point il sera content de revoir le château après tant d'années et dans un ultime argument, il ajoute alors qu'il arpente la cour du château avec ses deux fils :

– En plus, tu auras la chance de voir le roi.

– Mais j'ai déjà vu le roi, répond Stannis.

– Moi aussi ! coupe Robert. Même que Stannis a eu peur des dragons la dernière fois !

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Toi aussi tu en as eu peur !

– Calmez-vous, ordonne leur père, leur intimant d'un regard de baisser la voix.

Stannis se tait, mais entend son frère ronchonner.

Leur père leur demande :

– Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

– Ce jour-là à Port-Réal, la première fois où on y est allé, la première fois où on a vu le Trône, répond Stannis.

Leur père fronce les sourcils, semble réfléchir, puis avoue :

– Vous n'avez jamais vu le roi. Ce n'était pas Aerys, ce n'était pas le roi. Il s'était blessé sur le Trône. C'est la Main, Tywin Lannister, qui vous a accueillis.

Stannis et Robert se fixent, les yeux ronds.

Jamais Stannis n'aurait imaginer qu'un homme puisse si bien porter un titre qu'il n'a pas. Le pouvoir, la force et la grandeur, tous des mots qui peuvent d'écrire l'homme de ses souvenirs, mais si Stannis a bien appris quelque chose de ses leçons d'histoire c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir plus d'un roi aux commandes des Sept Couronnes.

Stannis se promet de ne jamais oublier Tywin Lannister et l'image de cet homme, tout puissant, qu'il a aperçu dans la salle du Trône. Il sait que cette fois-là, à Port-Réal, il a bel et bien rencontré le souverain des Sept Couronnes.


End file.
